Heartbroken
by katana3700
Summary: Her boyfriend Neji Hyuga just up and left her. He didn't even give a reason for breaking up with her.One Genin and his companion will show Leena Kasuna, her life does not revolve around the Hyuga and maybe she should give someone else a chance Kiba/Oc
1. Konoha's Beautry Leena Kasuna

Chapter 1- Konoha's Beauty Leena Kasuna

Leena Kasuna walked down Konoha's dirt path with a basket in her hands. The basket was a light brown, weaved tightly and held various green herbs in it. The girl worked at her mother's medicine shop in downtown Konoha right by the flower shop. Leena brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at the people she passed, her chestnut hair was tied up in a loose bun and strands fell down to frame her face. She kept a slow pace so she would not reach the shop too soon and enjoy the sunshine. Her kimono was loose and resembled a miko's robes. It was in her favorite color a light purple, almost like a color of a lily. Leena lifted her face towards the sky to let the sun shine and warm her face. It was the beginning of spring there and the weather was just warming up. Birds chirped happily in the trees, the occasional squawk of two fighting. Leena waved at Hatake Kakashi as he sat in a tree reading _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Good morning Hatake-san" she called in a cheery voice.

"Oh Leena hello, how are you?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking, how are Naruto and Sakura's training going?"

"Well……." She let out a laugh understanding. Naruto was very difficult to work with and Sakura was all depressed about the Uchiha leaving to concentrate on training. Leena empathized with the both of them, she knew what it was like having someone you depend on leave you. Her father left her mother with her when she was five. She had vivid memories of him and she preferred it that way. She didn't feel the sting of his absence like her mother did; Leena called them episodes, the times when her mother just moped around and cried. She dug out old photo's and ate ice cream all day. Those days were the hardest to face. Some mornings she wouldn't get out of bed.

"Shouldn't you get going Hatake-san?" Leena asked.

"You're right…" Kakashi stood up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leena shook her head and continued on towards the shop appearing in front of her. It was a small shop next to the Yamanaka shop. White walls with flower murals painted on the side. Most of the flowers were from the flower shop and Misumi Kasuna had told Ino she could hang the flowers over on the medicine shop. Hanging flowers and a terrace full of lilies and petunias. A smile crossed her face; she loved flowers and herbs more than anything else…well almost more than anything else.

Leena stood bent across the counter propped up on her elbows. She let out a sigh and stared at the door, the floors were clean, left untrodden by customers. It was noon now and Leena suspected some genin training would be over soon, and hopefully someone would come to get herbs for injuries or stock up before a mission. She had turned to rearrange some poppy seeds and Lime Blossom when she heard the chime of the shops bell.

"Oh welcome to….Hi Neji-Kun!" Leena's face brightened up when she saw her boyfriend. He stood at the counter, arms crossed and staring at her as though he could see right through her. She walked over opposite of him and leaned forward on the counter.

"Did you need some herbs?" she asked. He leaned on the counter copying her.

"When do you get off?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I can close up anytime, but someone might come in and require medicine" she explained straightening up and walking around the counter. Neji took a hold of her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"They'll be fine" he said. "Close up and let's go to a quiet place" Leena stared at him. Neji only asked to go to a quiet place when something really annoying happened.

"Did Lee-san or Tenten-chan beat you?" she asked, face sober. He shook his head and Leena began to wonder what other reasons would there be to go to their quiet place. Outwardly she shook her head then smiled at him.

"I really wish I could Neji-kun but I must watch the shop, I could meet up with you a little later…let's go out for ramen tonight" she said. Neji nodded and started to leave, until Leena grabbed his wrist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon then Neji-kun" she said. When he left she sat up on the counter and kicked her feet back and forth. Something was wrong, Neji never acted that distant. Sure he was….well distant but not to the point he just left without a hug or something. Leena began to think about it which always made her worry.

"Leena….Leena"

A hand waved in front of her face. Vision refocusing Leena stared at Kiba Inuzuka's face. She slid off of the counter and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry Kiba-san I was only thinking no need to worry, what can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully. Akamaru wagged his tail and barked happily at Leena who pulled out a dog bone treat and gave it to him.

"Oh Akamaru you are sooo cute!" she squealed. After he finished the treat Leena picked him up and carried him behind the counter.

"So really what are you here for?"

"My mother needs some Feverfew"

"Oh the headaches again?"

"You know how it is"

Leena laughed and pulled out a small vial, filling it with the citrus scented leaves. She clipped a lid on the vial and turned to face Kiba.

"Here give this to her and don't worry about the bill, It's on the house"

"I can't do that Leena take the money"

She shook her head and handed him the vial, watching Akamaru bounce over to his companion. He pulled at Kiba's pants sleeve as if to tell him it was time to go. Kiba looked down at his friend and then back at the blue eyed girl.

"Next time, you're going to take the money, thank you Leena" he said, turning, and running out the door. Akamaru was right on his heels barking the whole way out. Leena let out a sigh.

"I was hoping for someone to talk too" she muttered. She sat back up on the counter and began to think of Neji. Thoughts lead to other thoughts and soon enough she was worrying again. Someone must have made him mad, either beaten him or in a debate. Maybe someone had questioned his whole destiny thing or maybe it was another family problem. Another sigh came out of her mouth. The Hyuga family was stranger than her own. Of course technically the Hyuga family was a clan and hers not so much. Leena Kasuna moved to Konoha when she was five years old with her mother Misumi Kasuna. They got a small house right in the middle of town and opened up the medicinal shop. Leena was tending to some herbs when she first met Neji and Hinata Hyuga. Hinata's father had come for some medicine and Hinata had fallen on some Comfrey. Leena had been so mad she had yelled at the poor girl. Hinata had almost cried until Neji had told Leena to knock it off. That was the nicest thing Leena had ever seen Neji do for his cousin. Leena had fallen in love with Neji's willingness to stand up for the girl that she had told him straight up one day she would date him. Not one for going straight for the gold and telling him she was going to marry him, Leena had made it clear it was only dating she intended. Marriage wasn't sacred to her; Seriousness in relationships was not sacred to her. At least not then. Even though a year separated their age, Leena studied hard to par with Neji's intelligence. She couldn't make it as a ninja as he had but she could be a healer. Not one of the Medical ninja either. She was a good old fashion Apothecary. Leena had found herself later, to be infatuated with Neji beyond belief and she realized she did want a serious relationship with him. She wanted to be with him, if not forever than for a long while in the future.

Leena closed up shop at 8:00 pm. The sun was setting somewhere off into the distance but the trees had long hidden it away leaving her to bask in street lights. She headed towards the center of town where Ichiraku ramen stood in the open. Walking into the familiar smell and sound, Leena hopped up onto her favorite seat.

"Can I get Miso please!" she asked. A hand found it's way onto her shoulder and she peered behind her at the lilac eyes. "Hi stranger" Neji sat down beside her and ordered Miso for himself. Leena smiled at him.

"How was training?"

"Same"

"That's good...Neji-kun…is something wrong you seem like your upset about something?"

"I'm fine"

"Kiba came into the shop with Akamaru today, I love that dog, he's so cute" She knew she was babbling but she always had a problem keeping a conversation with Neji. He never seemed interested in what she had to say and that bothered her tremendously. He let out a grunt; Leena knew it was the worldwide language of guys. She let out a sigh.

"If all you're gonna do is grunt, I'm gonna go, I want to talk to a regular person" she said with another sigh. 

"Leena…" he said trailing off. She looked at him concerned now.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it Neji-kun" she apologized quickly. Neji looked at her then stood up.

"We're over Leena" he said before walking away. Leena Kasuna was left in Ichiraku Ramen alone to pay for her food and figure out what she did wrong.


	2. Tears Fall

Chapter 2- Tears Fall

Leena Kasuna sat on the stool and stared at her untouched miso ramen. Neji had left hours ago and Leena refused to go home until Ichiraku's closing time. She felt his presence before he even opened his mouth. The orange clad blonde sat beside her and ordered his food. Not noticing the blonde at first, the hyperactive Jinchuriki chattered away with his sensei from the academy Iruka. Several minutes transgressed before Naruto turned his head toward Kasuna and when he did, she looked like a ghost of herself. Her beige skin paled and blue eyes transfixed on her cold food, glittering with sadness.

"Leena I didn't see you there, why haven't you touched your ramen?" he asked seemingly in one breath. The girl let out a sigh, but didn't answer him. He got closer to her face.

"Shouldn't you be with Neji… why do you look sad?" he asked. Leena lifted her eyes to him. Looking at the naïve boy made her eyes tear up.

"Naruto-san… Neji-kun and I broke up" Leena said, her voice soft and cracking with sadness. Naruto looked at her with sympathy. It was almost like he expected it to happen. She looked at him questioningly.

"What do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" He held his hands up in defense.

"Nothing at all Leena, but it is Neji. I'm really not surprised this happened" he said, his voice growing soft. It was true Neji wasn't the easiest to get along with, but his quirks are what originally drew Leena to him. She sighed and collapsed back onto her stool. Pushing the ramen out of the way she looked towards the door. Night had fallen a while ago as did her heart.

"I think I'll be going now" she spoke loud enough so the shopkeeper could hear her. Then she left with no more words to be spoken to anyone. She ran into no one on her walk home; not even her mother who was already asleep when she came through the door. Soon enough, her mother would be leaving to Sunagakure on business. She wondered if maybe her mother had a secret lover in the village. At least one of them did.

She collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears and screamed into her pillow. It was the only comfort she had to go on for now. She screamed until her throat was sore and her voice hoarse. Softly she got out of bed and trounced to the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, she downed it in seconds. Then she made her way back to her room for more sessions of screaming. Leena would not immense herself with chocolate, ice-cream, or sappy movies, she wouldn't want to be a burden on her friends, and she sure as hell didn't want to cry on their shoulders. Curling up into a ball she threw a picture across the room, it was one of Neji she had taken without his awareness, she thought it was funny, getting one up on someone who could use his Byakugan and know everything that was around him.

Leena opened her eyes and squinted in the sunlight coming through her window blinds. She didn't know when she went to sleep but it was bliss as she forgot all the feelings of yesterday for the short while she was unconscious. She sat up and stretched, another ordinary day at the herb shop would be in store for her. Making her way over to the adjoining bathroom she stepped inside the small space and ran through her morning routine. Shower, dress, brush teeth, mess with hair, check appearance, and done. Running downstairs she entered the kitchen just as her mother was leaving.

"Oh Leena, I'm going to remind you that I'm leaving for Sunagakure tomorrow, I'll be gone for a little bit, but I know you can take care of yourself" she said with a smile. Leena picked up an apple and bit into it.

"Do you have a secret lover over there or something?" she asked bluntly. Her mother froze and gave her an agitated look.

"What ever gave you that idea young lady!" she said causing Leena to shrug at her.

"Come on mom really?" Leena said taking another bite of her apple.

"They need new shipments of herbs" her mother said, without any other word, left. Leena sighed and threw the unfinished apple away. After her mother left for Sunagakure, Leena lay around the house to mope. She found this to be an attribute she was actually good in. Sighing for the millionth time Leena rolled over in bed and closed her eyes. If she could go back to sleep, if she could become numb, then she'd be happy. If only she were able to brush this off like it was nothing. The thing is, she couldn't. She wasn't tired and she couldn't achieve numbness. Leena couldn't shake this off. It plagued her mind like an annoying fly that wouldn't leave you alone.

Late morning came sooner than expected. Leena found herself walking the short distance to her mother's herb shop. She had to force herself to sit up and leave her bedroom. Why did this break up bother her so much? Never had she been this upset over anything. Her normal task of running the shop and smiling at the customers seemed daunting. She wished closing time would start even though it wasn't opening time yet.

Unlocking the front door, Leena looked outside into the sunny morning. Genin would be training with their sensei again this morning. Neji would be training with Lee and Tenten while their sensei Gai would watch over the preceding. At the thought of Neji, Leena felt herself tear up. It was amazing how many tears she had. She thought she would have dried out her tear glands. Leena folded her arms on the counter and lay her head in them, closing her eyes. Day one of a breakup equals totally sucks.

The front door of the shop opening caused Leena to look up. In front of her stood Iruka, a chunin and schoolteacher for the little pre-genins. She straightened up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Iruka-san, what ails you?" she asked politely. He walked forward and smiled.

"Good morning Leena, I need some Costus" he said. She nodded and turned towards the shelves. Turning back towards Iruka she handed him his order. In return she got his payment.

"Thanks, come again" she said and waved as he walked out the door. Once he was gone, her smile melted off her face and her eyes saddened. People suck, she finally decided. Not just people either, men. Men sucked the most. Leena attended to the few customers that came into the store and chased out the smaller genin students who intruded to cause her shop trouble. She again plastered a smile on her face when Shikamaru Nara walked into her shop.

"Shikamaru-san, hello how's your mother doing?" Leena asked. Shikamaru grunted at her, his way of speaking. It didn't sit well with Leena though, all men talked like that like they were cavemen, not capable of an actual conversation. The Nara family was the main competitors with the Kasuna family. They made medicine from deer horns that rivaled the herbs Leena collected. Sometimes the medicine worked better than the herbs. But it was a friendly competition between the two and Leena and Shikamaru were good friends.

"Why are you here Shikamaru, cant you just use your family's medicine. It's better than our herbs sometimes" she said.

"Leena, I heard what happened are you okay about it all?" he asked. She could tell he dragged it out by the tone of his voice. His mother probably forced him over here to say something. She was usually like that and could be scary if she didn't get her way.

"I know your mother probably sent you here so you don't have to act nice Shikamaru-san" Leena said. "I'm fine with it all" Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Women they were all impossible to understand. Leena kept that smile on her face the whole time they stood there. Shikamaru knew she wasn't fine but her answer was enough to suffice his mothers worry. He nodded to her then turned and left her alone in the shop. Leena rested her head on the counter. Great, just great now all the genin and their parents in the village will know what happened with Leena and Neji. Her friends might start to worry about Leena becoming depressed. They would try to console her and convince her she can do better. They would not leave her alone no matter how hard she told them she was fine. She couldn't be convincing all the time there would be a time she would fall apart. Her friends would rub her back and say I know I know. It took every fiber in her being not to roll her eyes and scream. She did, however start banging her head on the counter.

"Tough day" She looked up to face Kiba.

"Oh Kiba-san….good afternoon, how are you?" she asked completely ignoring his statement. He inclined his head and stared at her.

"That's a yes then" he said and gave her a smile. He leaned on the counter across from her with Akamaru barking at his heels. Leena groaned and slammed her head back on the counter.

"Sheesh don't hurt yourself Leena, He's not worth it" Kiba said narrowing his eyes. He pulled her head up and away from the counter. She groaned again.

"So you heard" she said. He shrugged at her like it wasn't news.

"Everyone has, you can't keep something like that on the down low you know" Kiba answered.

"Please don't pat my back and tell me its okay, I can't do that right now" Leena pleaded with him. He gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm not one of your girl friends you know, I don't do things like that" he said rather arrogantly. Leena sighed.

"I'm sorry I forgot momentarily. Are you here for herbs?" she asked switching the subject. He shook his head no.

"Just came to hide from mom, she's in a foul mood" Akamaru seemed to whine and laid down at Kiba's feet. Leena leaned over the counter and peered down at him.

"I'm sorry Kiba-san….you know she'll follow your scent here and find you anyway" Leena pointed out. It was Kiba's turn to groan.

"Don't remind me, you can be so cruel Leena Kasuna" he said. "And would you for once drop the formalities, it gets annoying sometimes" Kiba gave her a smile showing off his canines. Leena smiled at him and nodded.

"I would do that…if I remember, sorry Kiba but it's time to close the shop. I'm going home early. Sorry for shutting you out of your safe haven" Leena apologized.

"What if someone needs herbs?" Kiba asked.

"They can get treatment from the Nara family" Leena responded not missing a beat. She led Kiba out of the shop and locked it up. He accompanied her to her home and then headed off towards his own. Leena waved until he and Akamaru were out of sight, then the smile peeled off her face. She sighed before walking into her home and locking the door behind her.


End file.
